


A Month's Worth

by megyal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy is a serial dater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Month's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed and VERY belated birthday fic for darling [](http://winnett.livejournal.com/profile)[**winnett**](http://winnett.livejournal.com/); vaguely based on the short manga [Seven Days](http://www.mangafox.com/manga/seven_days/v01/c001/). I didn't finish reading it, so if the ending here is different, that is why. :)

_March 31_

Harry sighed in relief as he entered the warmth of the Three Broomsticks; it was like getting a full body hug after walking through the spring-time rain that was pouring down on the streets of Hogsmeade. The drainage wards were under a bit of a strain, but Harry thought they would hold in this downpour.

He grinned when he spotted Hermione and Ron in one booth, heads bent close and talking quietly together. He made his way over to them, ignoring the stares and the whispers and sat heavily beside Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione put her arms around his neck and nearly choked him to death. "How are you?"

"Can't complain," Harry rasped out and rubbed his neck in an obvious manner when she finally released him. Her brown eyes were wide and happy, and Harry was glad to see that relaxed joy.

"And your studies?" she said very seriously; out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ron mouth those exact words and he stifled a little laugh. If Hermione _wasn't_ concerned about Harry's studies, then he would have had to check her for a curse or something. He nodded at her firmly.

"Great. I'm actually getting good marks in Potions. I know, I'm shocked too." Harry laughed at Hermione's wide eyes. "And Auror Wheeler says that he's not surprised at my DADA skills."

Ron said, "Of course he's not surprised, mate. You were _teaching_ it at one point, remember?"

"At least you're doing well in the private lessons," Hermione said wistfully; her eyes were suspiciously shiny. "We miss you at school, but..."

"But I think I'm doing much better outside," Harry said very quietly. "I'm focusing more." As a matter of fact, Harry thought that going for private tutoring instead of returning to Hogwarts was one of the best decisions he had ever made in his short life. It was so much better to Apparate from his room straight to the home or office of one of his tutors, get a solid block of knowledge beaten into his head and then either go back home or to another session. It sounded boring, but it worked fantastically for him. Harry actually had high hopes for his N.E.W.T.s.

He was ordering something to drink and pondering if he had the stomach to try some grub when Hermione let out a very rude, very un-Hermionish sound.

"There goes Malfoy," she muttered grimly. "The reigning Slut of Slytherin."

"Hermione," Ron scolded and Harry stared at the both of them for a confused moment before turning his head to peer out the tall, wide window at the front of the Broomsticks. He could see Malfoy's tall figure walking slowly by, arm in arm with another boy. But this other student wasn't any of the familiar snaky companions; he was a _Ravenclaw_ , and Malfoy was laughing while the boy smiled like someone who had just won the lottery.

"What's going on with Malfoy?" Harry asked, turning around to give his friends a quizzical stare. Hermione was glowering and Ron had a faintly embarrassed expression on his face.

Hermione sniffed. "Malfoy's been serial dating."

Harry actually giggled incredulously before he realized that Hermione was as serious as a Wizengamot council. "S--serial dating?" he stammered, still half caught between laughter and bemusement.

Hermione waved her hands around in agitation. "Yes! On the first day of every month, the first person that asks him gets to date him for that entire month. I heard that there's nothing he won't do! It's... it's _disgraceful_ , you know. He has _no shame_. You'd think he'd lay low after all the trials and such, but--"

"It's not that bad," Ron cut in with a mutter. Hermione turned on him with fire blazing in her eyes and Ron visibly wilted.

"You'd be _quite_ the expert on that, wouldn't you, _Ronald_?"

Harry felt his eyes go so wide, they almost rolled out of his head. Ronald peered at him and grimaced a little.

"Right, so I was November," he admitted and Harry choked on nothing at all. "I thought it would, I dunno, bring the berk down a peg or six."

"Did it?" Harry croaked out, absolutely blown over. Ron wrinkled his nose, considering.

"It was really nice. Surprising, but he's attentive and--" Ron caught sight of Hermione's face, which was getting more pinched by the second. "But it was excruciating, overall," he hurried to finish. "A raging mess."

"No, it wasn't, not for you, at least," Hermione grumped. "Anyway, it's just a Malfoy thing to do, don't you think? Instead of keeping his nose to the ground, there he is jumping from trouser to skirt."

Harry ducked his head, swirling his drink around; he didn't want Hermione to see how tickled her was over her ranting.

"So, he just chucks them at the end of the month?" Harry asked when he thought he could speak without a suspicious tremor in his voice.

"Oh, no, it's a mutual thing. I mean, you both know when it's going to end, so it's all..." Ron wound down his enthusiastic speech at another of Hermione's glowers. "Yeah, that's right, it's all chucking on his part."

"Oh my god," Harry said, finally breaking to snatch up a nearby napkin and guffaw into it. He laughed long and hard, tears streaming down his cheeks and when he'd calmed down sufficiently, both Hermione and Ron were looking at him wryly.

"I guess you'd have to be there," Hermione grumbled, but she was smiling a little. "I suppose it's given the whole school a bit of fun." She appeared doubtful at this, though, as if Malfoy's idea of fun was bordering on illegal.

Harry looked over his shoulder again; now Malfoy and his date were on the other side of the road, their hands stuck in the pockets of their coats. The Ravenclaw boy now looked positively wretched, but he nodded when Malfoy reached out and placed a pale hand very gently on his shoulder.

"So tomorrow... whoever asks first gets Malfoy all to themselves for a month, is that it?" Harry asked.

"Quite right," Ron confirmed and then grinned. "What, planning to be Mr. April?"

"Oh, we'll see." Harry waggled his eyebrows mysteriously and laughed again at Hermione's disgusted snort.

*

 _April 1_

Harry's new owl, a young short-eared with the unlikely name of Jesse, flew in with a neatly folded letter at about eight a.m. Harry was getting ready to Apparate to his Charms lesson, unusually anxious for the reply; he had sent Jesse out about two hours ago, much to Jesse's intense curiosity.

"Never mind what it says," Harry had said firmly when Jesse had hooted and twisted his leg around, peering at the missive Harry had tied to it. "Just make sure he gets this before he leaves his room."

Now, Jesse fluttered to his shoulder and nibbled on a lock of Harry's hair. Harry undid the square bit of parchment Jesse had returned with and opened it.

He had sent this: _Malfoy, fancy dating me for the month? -HP._ He had wondered if it should have a more formal air, but that thought had crossed his mind about half-hour after Jesse had been on his way.

Malfoy's reply was: _It would be my pleasure. Meet me at boat landing near Hogsmeade Station at 7 pm today... hopefully you remember where that is. -DM._

"Wanker," Harry said with a fondness that surprised even himself. "Looks like a good start, Jesse old boy."

Jesse hopped to his shoulder and hooted softly in his ear, then winged his way to his perch.

The day seemed impossibly long, but the evening found Harry popping into the deserted Hogsmeade station and walking down the well worn path to the boat landing. On the timber surface, Malfoy was standing with his back to Harry, staring out on the blue-grey surface of the lake.

Suddenly feeling impossibly shy, Harry heard the heaviness of his footsteps as he walked towards Malfoy, the soft lapping on the water against the piers underneath. He stood beside Malfoy for a long moment, wondering what to say.

Malfoy took a deep breath and then turned to Harry with a wide, welcoming smile. Harry blinked, blinded momentarily by the sweet intensity of his expression. It was such a far cry from the scowls and glowering that Malfoy almost looked like a different person; probably someone Harry had known in another life.

"Hello," Malfoy murmured. "How are you, Harry?"

Harry's breath caught in his throat. Malfoy's grey gaze was locked to his, staring at him as if he was the the only thing important in the world.

"I--Doing well, thanks." He looked down at his trainers, trying to hide the flush in his cheeks, and noticed that one of them was unlaced. Before Harry could stoop, Malfoy had gone down on one knee, tugging the laces into a secure loop. Malfoy tossed his hair out of his eyes and looked up at Harry, still with that warm smile.

Harry had never felt like melting before; he stared at Malfoy as the other boy rose to his feet again.

"I thought a boat-ride would be nice for a first date," Malfoy said and pointed to the small rowboat tied to the ladder that led down to the water.

"Won't the giant squid have a problem with that?" Harry asked, even as he made his way over to the ladder. He was clambering down into the rocking boat, picking his way past the oars and sitting down quickly as Malfoy climbed in as well. When he was settling near the oars, Harry noticed that his robes were unbuttoned and underneath he was dressed in black trousers and a black shirt.

"The squid knows if something is moving in the water when that something is actually _in_ the water," Malfoy explained and withdrew his wand. He gave Harry a sidelong smile when Harry tensed, and tapped his wand on the side of the boat, murmuring _Wingardium Leviosa_. The little boat rose up in the air, still rocking gently; Malfoy grasped hold of the oars and began to _row_. The boat pulled away from the landing, much to Harry's great delight; he held on to the sides of the boat, gazing around happily. They had no light in their boat, as the first years did when sailing across to Hogwarts, but at that meant Harry could properly see the stars coming out one by one, bright pinpricks in the deep velvet of sky.

"What have you been up to?" Malfoy asked in a slightly breathless manner and Harry told him about his studies, a bit hesitantly at first, then chattering in a flow of excited words. Harry had found that since he'd been getting individualized attention, he thrived. He half-expected Malfoy to make some snide comment about his attention-seeking syndrome, but all Malfoy said was, "It must be better for you this way."

"It is!" Harry agreed enthusiastically, and then smiled when Malfoy sent him an amused glance as he stopped rowing, releasing the oars; they slipped down, stopping with a wooden _clunk_ at the collar so that they didn't fall completely out of the rowlock.

Harry gazed around, a large grin on his face. They were in the middle of the lake now, floating serenely a few feet above the surface of the water. Harry had never been on a quieter or more awesome date.

"This is wonderful, thank you," he said, not expecting to feel this heartfelt. "I didn't expect this to be so nice."

Malfoy simply smiled at him.

"Why do you do this?" Harry blurted out, because he simply had to know. "The one month dating thing. And why just one month?"

"I thought it would be a nice way for people to forget about the things I did," Malfoy answered evenly, but he was looking out towards the dark shapes of the trees along the shore as he said so. "And a month is a good enough time to get to know someone and let them go amicably. I'm not looking for a relationship, although I _am_ looking to rebuild bridges." He had removed his robes, rolled up his sleeves and undid the first two buttons on his shirt, the picture of confident gentility even as he reclined on the opposite side of the boat. His forearms were pale, almost gleaming in the darkness, and Harry suddenly wanted to do bad things to his collarbone, even though he felt a twist of dismay at the not-looking-for-a-relationship part.

"Was Ron a bridge worth rebuilding?" Harry asked. He could barely make out the amused twist of Malfoy's lips. "Or _building_ , because we were all dead set on burning bridges back in school, weren't we?"

Malfoy's laughter was comfortably quiet. "Weasley. I suppose it was, after we had a nice scuffle on the Quidditch pitch. Weasleys are pretty much destined to work for the Ministry. It's good to have strong links there."

"So basically, this is all a political and social tactic on your part," Harry said flatly, but he was kind of relieved. It was nice to know that even under all this attractive niceness, there was some good old scheming going on.

"Of course." Malfoy gave him a sly grin, one that pushed the collarbone-mauling thoughts out of Harry's head completely and replaced it with images of licking that smile. "Why did you ask me?" he continued. "What's in it for you?"

"I--"

"I'll tell you what's in it for you," Malfoy cut in suddenly, leaning forward. Now that Harry's vision was completely acclimated to the dark, he could see the silver gleam of Malfoy's eyes, fixed on him with the avidity of an owl tracking a mouse in the grass. "When was the last time you went out with someone who just wanted to be there with you, and not posturing for the cameras that follow you around?"

"...not since Gin and I broke up," Harry admitted. It was his turn to lean back, but he wasn't relaxed as Malfoy had been. He folded his arms across his chest as if to ward off Malfoy's question.

"That's right. And how many of those knew you from when you were a child?"

"Not very many." Harry forced the muscles in his shoulders and arms to release the constricted feeling. Malfoy wasn't trying to corner him, he told himself. They were in the middle of a lake, in the cool open air. "Actually, I've known you longer than I've known Ron."

Malfoy's smile was almost fiendish, but not quite. "I'm aware of that. I was there the day we met. So that's what is in it for you: apart from satisfying that bloody Gryff curiosity, _you know me_. And you must know that there's still a part of me that will never get over the attention you have. I'm really not about to encourage that." His gaze flickered away before fixing on Harry's face again. "But you might not know one thing."

"What's that?" Harry flushed at the way Malfoy blinked slowly, tilting his head to one side in an obviously practiced seductive manner. Very obvious, but it didn't stop Harry's pulse from skipping wildly.

Malfoy licked his lips. "I intend to make this month _so very_ worth your while, Potter."

Harry stared at his predatory expression and tried to remember how to breathe.

*

 _April 18_

Harry walked on a cloud into the tiny restaurant that had set up shop recently beside Fortescue's. He'd invited Ron and Hermione for some brunch and told them Draco would meet them there. He was at his table, smiling dreamily at nothing at all when his friends entered and headed right to him.

"Now, that's the look of a man that's all Malfoy'd out!" Ron said with glee as he dragged a seat right next to Harry. He set his elbows on the table, chin propped on his knuckles and adopted an expression of bright-eyed interest. "Snogged yet?"

"Yeah." Harry laughed with Ron at the breathlessness of his own tone. "Amazing, mate."

"Isn't he? I mean, that little twist with his tongue and--" Ron spotted Hermione's narrowed eyes out of the corner of his own. "Or, so I've heard."

"I'm really glad you're having fun, Harry," Hermione said in an admirably neutral tone, picking up her menu as it popped into existence in front of her.

"And he's even helping me study. He's a great boyfriend," Harry gushed and then faltered when they both looked at him closely. "I mean... for the month."

"Right. It's just for one month." Ron was frowning ever so slightly at him. "You know he doesn't go two in a row, don't you?"

"Of course I know." Harry gave him an innocent look even as his heart sank in his chest. He opened his own menu and gazed at the words, not seeing any of them. "He told me that right from the start."

Ron and Hermione exchange a quick look, then turned back to him again. "Harry," Hermione began carefully; Harry was exceedingly grateful when he felt the warm weight of Draco's hand on at the back of his neck, cupping in almost the exact spot he had touched when they had shared a heated kiss a few days ago, whilst they were picnicking at the edges of the Forbidden Forest.

"Weasley." Draco reached out his free hand to shake Ron's firmly, while Harry tried not to tremble under his touch. "Granger," he continued, sitting down on Harry's other side, giving Hermione a quick nod. Hermione managed a fair attempt at a friendly smile. Draco turned to give Harry an appraising look, gaze running up and down Harry's body before looking in his eyes. "Harry. You look nice today, despite your hair's attempt to achieve orbit."

"Thank you." Harry tried not to snuggle against him, they were in public after all. But, snuggling would be had later. Oh yes, it would. "You look nice, too."

"Aw," Ron said indulgently while Hermione looked as if she was charmed quite against her will. Harry beamed at them both, feeling his bones melt at the way Draco's thumb rubbed against his skin.

*

 _April 27_

Harry wished, not for the first time and he suspected not for the last, that he owned a Time-Turner. Then, he could go back to April 1, just to make sure that this wasn't some extended All Fool's prank on Draco's behalf and also to relive this month over and over again. Draco had been the perfect boyfriend; considerate, affectionate, helpful and astonishingly calm. Harry really didn't want Friday to come, the end of April, but it loomed in his mind and on the calendar with intent. So what if Draco would be dating someone else next month? He had indeed made it completely worth Harry's while... and Harry would just have to be pragmatic enough to recall that old adage about good things and their endings.

The crackling fire in his room grew green flames and Draco's voice said, "Harry, are you there?"

"Yes." Harry closed the Transfigurations text he had been studiously perusing. Honestly, he was turning into Hermione; but without the bustle of other students and a Dark Lord trying to kill him, Harry was insanely interested in learning nowadays. "Come through."

Draco stepped out, still dressed in his school robes and looked around the set of rooms that Harry claimed for his own in Grimmauld Place. He gave Harry a distracted, almost cool smile and Harry braced himself when Draco sat in the armchair across from where Harry was curled up on the sofa.

With a sinking heart, Harry put his book on the nearby table and waited.

Draco exhaled sharply. "Almost the end of the month, Potter."

Harry nodded.

"Just so you know, this," Draco said, making a sharp motion with his hand to indicate himself, "is not the real deal. Just a mask, although quite a charming one. After one month, it loses its sheen."

"Quite a good mask," Harry agreed quietly. "But I don't think I'd mind too much if it lost its sheen. Makes you more lovable, because I know that underneath it all you're still a bit of a bastard and you love it that way."

Draco's expression was stunned for a split-second, before it reverted to the blandness he was currently sporting. "Anyway, you know how this song and dance goes, I don't continue with the person that asked for more than one month in a--"

"I know your rules," Harry cut in. "Instead of wasting time flapping your lips, why don't you come over here? And, er, flap them on me?"

Draco laughed, a short, sharp sound that seemed to surprise him as much as it did Harry. "How rude," Draco scolded, getting to his feet. "And oddly awkward at the same time, but still quite rude."

He was standing by the couch, pulling off his robes and tie even and putting one knee up. Harry reached for him with hands that had the slightest of tremors, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck. He slid down on the couch to lie on his back, legs parting to accommodate Draco's long, strong body settling on top of his. Harry was a little nervous about sex, and had admitted this to Draco just last week, after a satisfying round of mutual groping. Draco hadn't even laughed at Harry's use of the phrase 'going all the way'. If he had another month... even just another week...

Draco moved against him, as lithe and as dangerous as a cobra, tongue hot against Harry's and cock hard against Harry's thigh. He grasped a handful of Harry's hair, tilting his head back to tackle the line of his neck. Harry bucked up, grabbing at every part of Draco's body he could find, whining when Draco took his wrists and pinned them to the side of his head.

"Keep them there," Draco warned and then moved his own hands down, resting them lightly on Harry's stomach before going down further. He slowly unfastened the button of Harry's jeans, and the sound of the zip being pulled down made Harry's racing heart go even faster. At this rate, Harry would probably keel over from sheer desire in about five minutes or so.

"Lift your hips for me," he commanded and Harry was hard-pressed to disobey when Draco spoke like that. He watched with a mixture of jangled nerves and eager want as Draco tugged down the garment, pulling his underwear down with them as well.

Harry bit his lip when Draco grasped his stiff cock and ducked down to give the flared head a quick kiss. He grasped his own wrists, arching up as Draco sucked him down, long slurps that seemed to pull Harry's brain right through his groin. Draco's fingers were hot on his hips and Harry couldn't move properly because his legs were still trapped in his jeans. Though the haze that was currently quashing his nerves to bits, he heard himself call Draco's name in a low, wavering voice and simply felt his body move out of his control, shuddering as Draco swallowed around him. Draco was shaking too, one hand now thrust between his own legs as he brought himself off.

After a long silence settled over them like a well-loved blanket, Harry heard Draco murmur, "Can I keep you?" from where he had his head resting against Harry's thigh. Weakly, Harry reached down and cupped Draco's face, gazing down at Draco's reddened lips and his flushed face.

"Can you? Harry asked and smiled.

 _May 1_

At a minute after midnight, Harry woke to Jesse practically dancing on his pillow, yanking on his hair.

"What the-- give me that, you git." Harry fumbled for the letter that Jesse was carrying, taking a relatively long time because Jesse was prancing around so happily. "Come on," he scolded, but he was smiling when he used his wand to light his lamp. Jesse flew to the lamp-shade and hopped about in excitement. "Where were you? And what's all the fuss about, silly?" The small smile on his face became almost to massive to bear when he saw the contents of the note.

 _Potter. Fancy dating me for the month? -DM._

 _fin_   



End file.
